


Call Me First

by aparvado



Series: Wrong Numbers [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparvado/pseuds/aparvado
Summary: Peter was swinging around the city enjoying a night of crime fighting well done. He stopped two burglaries, three purse snatchers and found a lost dog. Overall it was a busy night and he was looking forward to being able to crawl into his bed and actually get a reasonable six hours of sleep before school the next morning.Unfortunately, that’s never how it really works out.





	Call Me First

**Author's Note:**

> No beta read but let me know what you think or hit me up with any prompts, I'm real new to this scene. Hope you enjoy!

Peter was swinging around the city enjoying a night of crime fighting well done. He stopped two burglaries, three purse snatchers and found a lost dog. Overall it was a busy night and he was looking forward to being able to crawl into his bed and actually get a reasonable six hours of sleep before school the next morning.

Unfortunately, that’s never how it really works out.

He was swinging by a few late night clubs when he heard screams coming from inside a side alley. He perched on the edge of the building scanning around for intruders trying to find the source of the screams. He finally caught sight of a woman around mid 20s being harassed by three older men that were clearly getting a little too handsy.

Bad guy number one was clearly over 40 years old with this god awful Christmas turtleneck sweater on, and really it was September what was he up to? Obviously, unofficially bad guy number one was deemed Discount Mr. Rogers while bad guy number two and three looked like some kinda even twin power team so naturally they were going to be named The Parent Trap until further notice.

Peter dropped down onto Lindsay Lohan number one instantly knocking him out cold, while the others scrambled to grab onto weapons they could defend themselves with.

“Hey guys you know what’s hot?” He asked while dodging a punch from Discount Mr. Rogers, “Consent.”

Discount Mr. Rogers obviously was not up for having some friendly banter and decided to take drastic measures, swiftly kicking him in the balls. Peter doubled over in pain, falling on the ground, giving Mr. Rogers an to open target to kick him in the abdomen. Once, twice, three times, and dammit he really needed to get up.

“Cheap shot,” he mumbled as he shot a web out at Mr. Rogers leg and pulled so hard that he flung him into the alley wall successfully rendering him down for the count.

“It’s gonna be a much more beautiful day in the neighborhood without you in it my guy” Peter announced proudly.

“ _Peter, I believe you neglected to-_ “ Karen’s voice was cut off by the searing pain that shot through his chest. He saw white and didn’t realize he had stopped breathing until a kick to the gut sent him into a fit of coughs.

While he was busy subduing Discount Mr. Rogers Peter stupidly neglected the evil counterpart of The Parent Trap that wasn’t currently unconscious on the floor until it was too late. He quickly shot his web out, knocking the gun out of his right hand and kicked out his knees until Lindsay Lohan number two was on the ground and Peter could make sure he couldn’t get up and surprise attack him again. Once he was confident with his ability to excessively web up his criminals because let’s be honest, that asshole deserved it after he literally shot him, he swung out of the alley grateful that the young woman in the alley was long gone.

_Peter, it is advisable that you contact Mr. Stark due to the seriousness of your injuries_ ” Karen stated once he was a block away from the crime scene.

“Karen I’m fine, I’m gonna heal, and I’ll have Ned help me out with the bandages and stuff. He’ll think it’s so cool that I got shot” He responded albeit a little slow because blood loss was a bitch.

“Due to the amount of blood loss sustained, I believe it is imperative to connect you with Mr. Stark”

“NO! Don’t call him yet Karen, please. I’m good I swear, no more crime fighting for tonight I’ll be smart about this. I just need…I just, wait, I don’t,” He swallowed hard and he suddenly found it difficult to talk. He shook his head trying to clear out the fog but it seemed to slowly start to overwhelm him.

“K-Karen call N-ned.” He forced out as he started to swing dangerously low to the ground. The last thing he heard before feeling the impact of the ground was an echo of Karen’s robotic voice.

“ _Calling Mr. Stark._ ”

Then everything went black.

___________________________

The first thing Peter realized when he woke up was that he didn’t smell burning pancakes which meant that he wasn’t in his own bed. The second thing he realized was that his left arm was resting on his chest in an uncomfortable position causing it to go numb. He slowly opened his eyes to check what was wrong when it all came back to him.

The alley. Lindsay Lohan number two being a shithead. Karen. Ned. Or not Ned, wait that means -

“Nice little stunt you pulled back there kid. You do realize I get all of Friday’s audio data, right? Baby monitor protocol and all that. What did you think Ned could possibly do with a gunshot wound 3 centimeters from your heart?”

Peter looked over at Mr. Stark sitting to his right with a Starkpad in his hands and his feet up on the side table still absentmindedly scrolling through whatever design he was currently working on. When Peter didn’t respond he looked up from his pad to see him fidgeting with the bandages around his arm.

“Look, I’m not saying I sit at home scrolling through your videos of all your mindless ramblings to Friday or I guess you call her Karen? Where did you even-besides the point” He waved his hand dismissively, “I’m just saying that if and when you decide to be minutely more concerned for your own self-preservation then maybe I won’t have to find you half dead on the pavement between two dumpsters” he sighed running his hands through his hair.

“Kid, Peter, listen you scared the crap out of me and you just need to call me next time alright? I’m nobody’s second choice so I better be your first call.” He patted Peter on the leg, straightening himself up and standing from the chair.

Peter looked up at him with a small smile, “I’m sorry, I’ll do better next time I promise Mr. Stark.”

“You better kid, because you’re dealing with May all by yourself next time.”

Peter huffed out a laughed that rattled his ribs just a little too much, but it was worth it.

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aparvado


End file.
